User blog:Happenmods/What's Happen-ing this Week - 21/09/2016
It’s been such a short time since the last update that it can be quite hard to believe that we’ve accomplished so much since then. This week we’ve been continuing to take our desktop experience and transport it to the smartphone in your pocket. Whether it’s a visual or a practical change, we’ve been working hard to make it happen. Even better, since our last update we’ve been nominated as a finalist for the Brisbane Lord Mayor’s Business Awards! It’s always fantastic to be recognised when you’re smashing goals and hopefully you’re getting the same treatment for every goal you achieve! Anyway, here’s this week’s new and improved happen! 1. Tell Me More! Tell Me More Don’t you hate it when people won’t stop talking and you get completely lost in what they’re trying to say? So do we, and it’s even worse when it’s text based. There can be few things more annoying than loading up a project post and being greeted with a wall of messages you now need to catch up on. This deluge of information can really be too much and may put you off going through and finding out what has been happening in your absence. As of now though, we have introduced the “see more” function. You can boot up any post and see a much more manageable amount of comments and can interact with the rest of your team in a timely need as you choose to load more. Or you can just ask what you missed out on if you'd rather just get the summary. 2. Tick! Tick! Tick! In a recent update, one of the new features may have been ticking you off! We had made a small change that when you posted a comment in a thread, you’d get a small tick to show you that it had been successfully posted. The problem here was that everyone would see your tick! There was no need to see everyone’s tick so we took some evasive action. Now, your comment threads will no longer been plagued by those small little ticks, alerting you that your friend’s post had been successfully posted. These ticks have been removed to prevent users from suffering prolonged exposure to ticks. If you were to boot up the app now, there will only be ticks placed next to your posts, as it should be. 3. Tiles Tiles make up a pretty significant aspect of our website. They’re the icons for all of your pages, and projects and are the things that help you navigate the website. They’re very crucial and we’re making some slight changes to them so that you get to do more of what you love. The first change is that we are moving the Pins page out of the main selection and into the sidebar. We know you need to save the information that is important to you so we’ve made sure that your collection of saved items is accessible to you regardless of where you are on the site. If you’re working on an assignment with friends and you need to quickly find the notes you saved from your last tutorial, you can access it immediately. The other big change is for those users who have only a few tiles on their home screen. For example, you may have only ever had two tiles and found that the mobile screen was jam packed with negative space and two, tiny tiles. Not anymore, the tiles will now fit to the screen depending on the amount of tiles. 4. General Work These are the jobs that need to be done. Just a bit here and a little bit there. This week, the general jobs included: * The Floating Action Image: For some users, the + symbol was not appearing in the centre of the orange circle. This should now be fixed and your life is action ready! * Pop! Pop!: our iPhone using friends may have had their screens graced by some annoying pop ups whilst navigating around the website. This is no more and you can navigate freely without being worried of when they’ll jump out at you * What’s My Name Again?: The mobile project invites were missing the names of the projects you’d been invited to. This crucial bit of info is back which means you’ll never again “accidently” join The Bachelor discussion project. * Smooth Criminal: The smooth scroll you would be encountering over the rest of the website has now slotted right in to our messaging system. No more clunking along, now you should be gliding! A long list of bits and pieces that we’ve been smashing out to help us squash any bugs that have been spotted creepin and crawlin around the website. That’s it for another week here at happen. We’ve been working hard and hoping you’ve been enjoying what we’ve been laying down. Two big updates in only a few days but still with plenty more to come! We’re constantly keeping an eye out for stuff that would help improve your experience, and help you achieve everything you want to! If you ever want to give us some feedback, write to us through the feedback function on our website, on the Wikia or leave a comment on the Google Play Store or App Store. Until next week’s new and improved happen, The happen Team. Category:Blog posts